swgalactic_warfandomcom_th-20200214-history
Anakin Skywalker
Anakin Skywalker A Jedi Knights who discovered as a slave on Tatooine by Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker had the potential to become one of the most powerful Jedi ever, and was believed by some to be the prophesied Chosen One who would bring balance to the Force. A hero of the Clone Wars, Anakin was caring and compassionate, but also had a fear of loss that would prove to be his downfall. History Early Life Along with his mother Shmi, Anakin Skywalker was a slave on Tatooine, owned by junk dealer Watto. When Jedi Knight Qui-Gon Jinn, a Gungan named Jar Jar Binks, and Naboo handmaiden Padmé came to Watto’s shop looking for parts to repair their starship, Anakin befriended them. Unable to afford the parts they needed, Anakin devised a plan to help his new friends: he would enter the Boonta Eve Classic Podrace and give the winnings to Qui-Gon. While risky, Qui-Gon agreed, betting with Watto and adding higher stakes -- Anakin’s freedom. Qui-Gon realized that Anakin was Force-sensitive, and upon his victory in the race, informed Anakin he was free and could train to become a Jedi. The boy was overjoyed, but afraid to leave his mother behind; indeed, Yoda sensed this when Anakin was brought before the Jedi Council, and it was this fear that led to Anakin being denied entry into the Order. Qui-Gon was shocked at the decision, but told Anakin to watch him and stay close in lieu of actual training. Eventually, Qui-Gon, his apprentice Obi-Wan Kenobi, Padmé (now revealed to be Queen Amidala), Jar Jar, and Anakin went to Naboo, hoping to stop an invasion by the Trade Federation. There, Anakin unwittingly found himself in a Naboo starfighter, dogfighting with battle droids and destroying the Droid Control Ship. Qui-Gon fell in battle to the Sith Lord Darth Maul, and with his dying wish, asked Obi-Wan to train the boy. The Jedi Council agreed, and Anakin was accepted into the Order as Obi-Wan’s apprentice. He also began a friendship with Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, who was quite impressed by the boy’s Force abilities. Becoming Jedi Ten years after the Battle of Naboo, the Jedi Council and Supreme Chancellor assigned Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker to protect Senator Padmé Amidala after an assassination attempt on her life. Anakin was deeply attracted to her, and a love developed between the two. It was a dangerous path, as the Jedi Code forbade attachments and romantic relationships. At the same time, Anakin began to suffer from nightmares and visions that his mother was in pain, dying; despite Obi-Wan’s orders to stay on Naboo with Padmé, he left for Tatooine to rescue Shmi, Padmé in tow. Upon arrival, he found that Shmi had been kidnapped by Sand People. Anakin eventually located their camp and found his mother, where she died in his arms; enraged, the Jedi unleashed an inner fury never before seen, and slaughtered every Tusken he found. He buried Shmi at her husband’s homestead, and then left for Geonosis to rescue Obi-Wan, who was being held by Separatists. There, he and Padmé were captured and sentenced to die, along with his Master. The three staved off the execution, rescued by Jedi and the Republic’s new clone army, and pursued the Separatist leader, Count Dooku. Anakin and Obi-Wan dueled the former Jedi in a hangar, but were no match; Dooku defeated both and severed Anakin’s arm. Yoda arrived just in time to prevent Dooku from delivering a final strike, but the Sith Lord eventually escaped. After recovering from his injuries, including the replacement of his severed arm with a mechanical one, Anakin retreated to Naboo with Padmé where they were secretly married. Clone War Now that the Clone Wars had begun, Jedi became generals and commanders in the war against the Separatists. Aware of Anakin’s shortcomings and his tendency to forge strong emotional attachments, Yoda assigned Anakin a Padawan learner: Ahsoka Tano. Yoda hoped that Skywalker would learn how to let go of his student as she grew, which was key for Anakin. While Anakin bristled at first to this appointment, a strong bond grew between teacher and student. They had many adventures together, and as Ahsoka matured, so did Anakin. But Ahsoka eventually became disillusioned and left the Jedi Order, an act which Anakin regretted. Face Destiny The Clone Wars continued, and Anakin became a hero and grew vastly in power. Upon returning to Coruscant from a daring rescue of the Supreme Chancellor, the Jedi Knight found that Senator Padmé Amidala, his secret wife, was pregnant. Shortly thereafter, he began suffering visions that she would die in childbirth. Anakin was determined to prevent his dreams from coming true as they had with his mother; at the same time, the Jedi Council and Supreme Chancellor Palpatine had become distrustful of each other, with Anakin caught in the middle. As Anakin’s confusion and anxiety grew, Palpatine told him a Sith legend that spoke of the ability to stop people from dying. Entranced, Anakin was desperate to learn this power. Palpatine revealed himself to be a Sith Lord, Darth Sidious, and promised to train him in the ways of the dark side. Presume Death Anakin eventually succumbed to this temptation, maiming former ally Mace Windu to save Sidious. The dark side Master claimed the mantle of Emperor, and Anakin led the Empire’s eradication of the Jedi Order as Darth Vader, Sith Lord. Against his wishes, Padmé followed him to the lava planet Mustafar, where he had just ended the Clone War by destroying the Separatist leaders. She confronted Anakin about all he had done; the new Sith claimed that all his acts, no matter how terrible, were done so he would be strong enough with the dark side to save her. But having tasted this power, he now had greater ambitions: to overthrow the newly-minted Emperor and rule the galaxy with his wife. Padmé was repulsed, and with the appearance of Obi-Wan (who had stowed away on her ship), Anakin assumed his wife had betrayed him, and he Force choked her. Padmé was left unconscious, and Anakin and his former Master dueled. In the end, Anakin was dismembered and left with terrible burns, cursing his old friend and becoming a being of pure hate. Recovered on the banks of a lava river by the Emperor, Anakin was encased in sinister black armor that kept him alive, and he truly became Darth Vader. Padmé, having lost the will to live, died after giving birth to twins -- Luke and Leia -- and Anakin was left heartbroken and more machine than man. Galactic Civil War Seeking answers on how to defeat Vader and his Inquisitors, Kanan Jarrus, Ezra Bridger, and Ahsoka Tano visited the Jedi Temple on Lothal. While Kanan and Ezra went deep into the Temple, Ahsoka remained in the atrium, waiting and meditating. Suddenly, she experienced a vision: Anakin, cold and angry, demanded to know why she left and betrayed him. “Do you know what I’ve become?” he demanded, before his image turned to that of his new self: the armor-clad Sith Lord, Darth Vader.that warn her about Darth Vader Wrath Resurrection and Death As Darth Vader for 24 Years, Anakin spread fear throughout the galaxy and acted as the Emperor’s dark enforcer. But Anakin Skywalker, the courageous hero, was not truly dead. After Dueling his son Luke Skywalker in the presence of the Emperor, the young Jedi’s compassion for his father awakened the long-dormant good in the Sith Lord.Anakin destroyed Vader down and saved Luke from the Emperor and killed his evil Master, once again becoming Anakin Skywalker. But he suffered mortal wounds from the Emperor’s Force lightning, and knew that his end was near. He shared a vital final moment with his son, removing his mask so he could see Luke with his own eyes, and slipped peacefully away into the Force. Back on Endor, Anakin reunited with old friends Yoda and Obi-Wan and wife Padme, watching over Luke ,Leia and his friends as they celebrated the galaxy’s new freedom. After Death and Legency Following the events of the Battle of Endor, Luke Skywalker confirmed his father and the Emperor's death over Endor to the Alliance,which in turn, sent word of the battle's outcome in mass communications claiming to be the new power in the galaxy.Furthermore, in wake of the deaths of the Emperor, his top-enforcer and many high-ranking officers during the battle, as well as the resulting power vacuum, the Galactic Empire collapsed due to internal power struggles and its fragmentation into several factions. The Imperial remnant implemented disinformation campaigns, leading to only rumors being spread that both Vader and the Emperor were dead, in some parts of the galaxy. Among those who knew the truth, there were sympathizers who tagged graffitistencils of Vader's helmet with the phrase "Vader lives" beneath it, as on Taris and Coronet City. The Acolytes of the Beyond emerged as an organization of dark side adherents, fanatics with an interest in Vader,whom they considered to be greater than the Empire. They purchased a lightsaber they believed to be Vader's from a Kubaz named Ooblamon, intending to destroy it and return it to him in death. Months after the Battle of Endor, the Acolytes organized a revolution on Coronet City, Corellia, during which they attacked a Peace and Security station in order to access a museum's basement and steal a red-bladed lightsaber for unknown reasons. Decades after his death, Darth Vader remained a despised and controversial figure in the New Republic. When it was publicly revealed that Organa was his biological daughter, her reputation was ruined, which eventually led to her resignation from the Galactic Senate. The message, which had been recorded by Bail Organa for Leia and which explicitly revealed that Vader had once been the Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, was made public by fellow Senator Ransolm Casterfo, under the machinations of Carise Sindian, an agent of the First Order. After James born at Kamino and Ahsoka went live at Corona He also Appeared as Force spirit along side his wife Padme introduction the way of the Jedi and Force and spend time on his Grandson and his Friends While at same Ben is vowed to finish the work that Vader had started a generation earlier and to succeed where Vader and his sentimentality had failed In his crusade, Ren betrayed the other Jedi studentslearning with his uncle, and was responsible for their destruction as well as Skywalker's subsequent exile in search of the first Jedi Templeon Ahch-To.196 By losing his apprentices as a result of Solo's fall to the dark side, Skywalker came to believe that the Jedi Order should end with his death as the last Jedi. By then, he held the Jedi and Obi-Wan Kenobi, in particular responsible for the training and creation of Darth Vader.หมวดหมู่:Characters